


Davey x Race #58, #86

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, it's also raining but that doesn't matter, race is shit at baking, race is stealing davey's hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: Race is trying to bake a cake but it doesn't quite go to plan and he ends up covered in flour. He goes to get changed and steals one of Davey's hoodies. It's kinda fluffy
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Davey x Race #58, #86

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #58 - “My clothes look good on you.”, #86 - “For science!”  
> Ship/Pairing: Romantic Davey/Race  
> Era: Modern  
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Thanks to @bittergrin for requesting! I hope you like it!

Davey and Race were pretty early on in their relationship. They were already roommates and they always had a little bit of chemistry and tension between them, but they’d only recently got together.

Because they were still early on in the relationship, neither of them had stolen any hoodies from each other yet.

Or so Davey thought.

He was just picking up some food from a fast food place when he got a text from his boyfriend, Race.

_Race <3 >> You: You nearly home yet babe?_

He smiled at the fact that Race called his babe and replied quickly.

_You >>Race <3: Almost back. Just picking up some food for dinner_

A few minutes later, Race replied. Davey was just walking back to his car when his phone pinged.

_Race <3 >> You: oh cool! See you soon <3_

Davey clicked his phone off, put his bag and the food on the passenger seat and drove back to their apartment complex as quickly as he could. He parked up and practically ran up the stairs. It was raining and the stairs were so close to the side of the building that the ceiling offered no safely from the rain. He shielded the food and his laptop in his bag.

Fumbling with the keys in his cold hands, he almost fell through the front door and was met by the most peculiar smell. It was kind of sweet, kind of sour, kind of savoury, kind of burnt…

“I’m home!” He called out. He walked into the kitchen and saw Race rushing around the kitchen, various ingredients out and flour everywhere - including all over his clothes. “What’s that smell, honey?”

“It’s...uhhh, beetroot, lemon and chocolate cake?” Race said, taking a burnt lump of something out of the oven.

“It’s, um…” Davey started.

“Burnt.” Race nodded in agreement.

Davey put his bags down and the box of food on the only clean space on the countertop. 

“Why?” He asked, walking over to Race and putting his arms around Race’s waist, not before the shorter man put the “cake” down.

“For science!” Race replied, a grin on his face. He obviously wasn’t disappointed by the outcome at all! That was something Davey loved about Race. His seemingly eternal optimism was a breath of fresh air and a ray of sunshine.

“Fair enough!” Davey laughed, he was used to Race’s antics.

“I’m gonna clear all of this up and then go and get changed.” Race removed himself from the hug and started clearing up the mess, dumping the “cake” in the bin first.

“Don’t worry about that. Go and get changed first. We can clear this up after dinner. It’s gonna get cold quickly.” Davey reached over to the box, opening it, taking a piece out and gently feeding it to Race.

Race smiled even wider and said, “Ok, be right back.” He made his way to their bedroom and disappeared inside.

Wiping down a surface, Davey got out two plates and put some food on each of them. He then got out some knives and forks and went over to the table.

He set everything out and sat down, waiting for Race to come back before he started.

Emerging from the bedroom again, Race planted a kiss on Davey’s cheek and sat down in his chair.

Davey was almost speechless.

“What?” Race asked, slightly worried.

“Nothing...You look good in my clothes.” Race had got one of Davey’s hoodies and put it on in place of his flour covered t-shirt.

The hoodie was too big for him. The bottom came just past his hips, the sleeves came down over his hands and there was a blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was absolutely adorable. Race was absolutely adorable. That was why Davey loved him.


End file.
